Shadow and Water
by Kora-Magna
Summary: Toby has been captured by Obscurio, who forces him to a terrible choice. Meanwhile, high in the snowy mountains of Gorm, back to life an ancient force which Obscurio wants to use.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, in this story are Obscurio, Luminos and Lords of Nature have these bracelets, but Lords of Nature look like in season 1.**

**Gormiti don't belongs to me.**

* * *

Toby woke up in a cell. He was hot, and hot sweat rolled down on his skin. He could not use his power. His wrists were bound together in the front. Chains that bound him, were rust-red, covered with some strange runes that glowed a faint red light. The Lord of the Sea was trying to remember what happened. He remembered only the forest. Actually jungle. But, at Gorm is some jungle?

- Hello, Lord of Puddles - to the cell entered glad Magmion - Do you like our guest apartment?

- The only thing missing curtains in the windows - Toby snapped. Gormiti of Volcano grabbed his yellow tentacles on his head.

- You can joke how many you want, pathetic princeling - hissed Magmion - But soon you will regret that even set your foot on my island.

- Magmion! - There was a dull growl. Prisoner and executioner looked toward the door. Obscurio stood there with his arms crossed chest - Leave him alone. Young Lord of the Sea still come in handy.

- I'm sorry, my lord - Magmion bowed, but he did not let the hair of Toby - I wanted to show him his place.

- Will you show - promised Obscurio - But not yet. In the meantime, leave me out of it.

- But... - Magmion frowned - Lord, you yet not fully regained power!

- And he is the Water Gormiti in the volcanic environment! - Lord of Darkness was upset - Get out, or I will regret that I still keep you alive, you miserable, useless reptile!

Magmion run away, muttering some not very flattering comments. Obscurio growled angrily and muttered hoarsely some incomprehensible spell. In the corridor there was a cry, then a series of heavy rumble as if something or someone fell down the stairs and strongly battered. Then they could hear a bunch of extremely nasty curses. Obscurio laughed maliciously and gloomy. Toby felt a shiver running down his spine. This laughter was like some monstrous horror. And maybe even worse.

- He'll remember that, does not annoy your master - Obscurio smiled evilly, then turned to Toby - But you do not have to be afraid of me. For now.

- I dare to doubt, Lord of Putrid Holes - Toby spat at his feet. Then he felt a blow to the face. He hissed in pain.

- Tobias - hissed Obscurio - I need you, and therefore will not kill you. But I really could poisoning your life.

- How the hell do you know my name? - Whispered, amazed and frightened, Toby.

- I know about many things, my boy - Obscurio bared his pointy fangs and caught boy's chin - I know about your parents. I know about your brother, Nicholas, Lord of the Earth. I also know about this lovely, little Jessica, Lady of Air. I know what you feel about her.

- Shut up - hissed Toby - Give them a break!

- I could - Gormiti of Darkness said with a ghastly smile - If you would like to work with me...

- Wh-What? - Toby stammered. Working... with them?! With these monsters?!

- I'll give you two days to make a decision - announced him Obscurio - At the time, you will in your home. We do not want your parents to worry.

- Wait! What do you...?! - shouted Toby, but Obscurio already left the room. Round, stone, red door closed, cutting off the Lord of the Sea from the rest of the world. Toby dropped his head. He had no clue what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick clenched his fists. In his ears he still hear the mocking laughter of Armageddon, when he stunned Toby and dragged him out with each other. In total only was it Obscurio's servants wanted; they were near the Forbidden Jungle, to give the impression that they're looking for something in this area, and when the Lords of Nature arrived, they attacked. They wanted to catch Toby. And they succeeded. Question: What People of Volcano were planning? And why they needed Lord of the Sea?

- Nick, do not worry - Lucas patted his friend on the shoulder - Toby is a tough competitor.

- That's it! - Added Jessica - I'm sure he can handle it.

In fact, everyone doubt in this. Who knows what Obscurio and his band can do.

Then began a strange thing happening with the portal. Normally, when it was off, was like a calm pond. At the moment, resembled the sea during a violent storm. Surface took the black color. Then from the portal flew...

- **TOBY!** - All rushed towards the boy who hit the shelf and dropped on his head a book. They began frantically shaking him. The blond blinked and looked for friends and brother. Then he smiled.

- Hi, guys - cocked his head - What happened?

* * *

Moments later, the entire gang was sitting in the living room and fiercely discussed the events of the day, to be able to piece together something from this.

- If I had a brightness - Toby frowned - People of Volcano kidnapped me?

- If I had a brightness - muttered Lucas - You don't remember anything?

- Only this jungle - the blond frowned - And that's all.

- Strange - muttered Nick - They let you go. What are they up to?

- Does it matter? - Jessica hugged Toby - Important that You are with us again.

* * *

Later, at night, when the brothers were sleeping, a shadow came. It had the shape of horned creature with bat wings. It shifted next to the furniture and stood over the Toby's bed. Then it laid its hand on forehead of blonde boy.

- Tobias - shadow whispered Obscurio's voice. The boy began to struggle. The tears ran down on his cheeks.

_Venture Falls burned. Everyone, who Toby knew was dead. Amid this destruction were Gormiti of Fire and Shadow. Then Toby saw Obscurio. His eyes glowed red light. In his grip, he held Jessica by the throat. She was dying. Suddenly Obscurio looked straight at Toby._

_- You could stop it - hissed Lord of Shadow - Join to me._

_- No - Toby groaned. He was crying._

_- Are you sure? - Obscurio raised his mace to strike the girl._

_- Leave her alone! - Toby grabbed Obscurio by the wrist, but Gormiti of Darkness easily pushed him - I'll do what you want, but please, let her go!_

_- As you wish - Obscurio let Jessica - I'll see you tomorrow._

After a while, everything was gone. Toby was lying in his bed. The rest of the night passed without disturbance.


	3. Chapter 3 (short)

_High in the mountains of the island Gorm... _

Behind a frozen waterfall was a cave carved into the rock. Its walls were decorated with carvings and crystals. In the depths of the cave was a small chapel with a crystal sarcophagus. In the sarcophagus lay the female body. Woman was young, she had white skin with bright blue spots and a long silver hair with lilac and blue highlights. Her face was adorned with exotic, purple makeup. In her clawed fingers was the wand. Together with her, buried her meager belongings. Books of Magic, vials of potions, jewelry...

The body was motionless, silent. Dead. And suddenly opened her eyes...


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning, in the kitchen, Toby was unhealthily pale and sad. He did not want to eat.

- All right, bro? - Nick looked at his brother with concern.

- Sure - muttered Toby - Everything's okay.

- Are you sure, honey? - Mom of boys touched her son's forehead - I think you're too warm. It's probably a fever.

- I'm fine, Mom. Easy - Toby brushed her bangs out of his face.

- I do not know - Mrs. Tripp shook her head - Maybe you'd better stay in bed today.

- It's really nothing, Mom - Toby tried to control the trembling hands.

- I don't think so. Go to bed!

* * *

Toby had the feeling that someone kindled in his body the volcano. Drops of sweat ran down his body. The familiar feeling. Straight out of the cell. The boy curled up under the covers. He hoped that it would soon end.

* * *

- Sick? Seriously? - Jessica looked at Nick with anxiety.

- Yes - confirmed Nick - He's got terribly high fever.

- You think it's by a visit to the Land of Fire? - Lucas rubbed his chin.

- Possible - confirmed Lord of the Earth.

- Toby is sick?! - Suddenly from the dustbin emerged Razzle.

- Trouble on the Gorm? - Lucas took out a small dinosaur with rubbish.

- Yes! - Confirmed Razzle - Servants of Obscurio are on Ice Mountain of Gorm.

- What are they looking for? - Nick raised an eyebrow - I thought there's nothing there.

- Apparently Obscurio doesn't think so - said Razzle - There they found a cave full of magic.

- Strong magic - Jessica pointed to the nearest bushes - Look!

The ice crystals have begun to cover leaves.

- Come on! - Lucas shouted, and everyone rushed to the house of Tripp family.

* * *

Police car parked in front of the house. Nick was stunned. Trouble on the Gorm and even the police at his house? What's going on here?

- Mom, what happened? - Nick ran to the mother. Sobbing woman hugged her son and cried even more.

- Nick, your brother... - she paused for a moment - has gone!

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short (again), but recently I have some problems coming up of stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

- So what now? - Lucas whispered.

- I do not know - Nick shook his head - Without Toby, We will not open the cave.

- I think I can remedy - Razzle whispered, leaning out from Jessica's bag - Old Sage gave me a emergency formula, in case one of the Lords of Nature missing or die.

- That's great, is not it? - Lucas looked for friends - We can kick their asses!

- Sure - said Nick. The whole group quietly crept to the laundry. The grille hiding the lock pulled away. Razzle jumped on Jessica's outstretched hand, rested his paw on the tile with the symbol of the Sea and whispered spell. Symbol flashed and became black.

- Ready - reported dinosaur - You can go.

* * *

Dark Obscurio stood to one side. Fire Minions were drilling a hole in the ice wall. Blockade had to give way at any moment. Suddenly there was a bang and on the sky appeared vortex. Gormiti of Volcano and Lava looked at the two figures. One had wings.

- Obscurio! - cried Jessica - In your hole already so stinks that you can't resist?

- What a insolence - Obscurio smirked - I admit, I would gladly play with you, my children, but I have more important matters. But I have for you the perfect companion to play with.

Then Magmion pulled back revealing a young Gormiti with blue skin, black armor, long black hair looking like tentacles and red, evil eyes.

- Toby? - Jessica and Nick were stunned.

Then Dark Toby grabbed Jessica by the her hair and threw her to Nick. Then he created big water ball in his hands, which threw in the Lords of Nature. Moments later, Lady of Air and Lord of Earth were trapped in a block of ice.

- Way to go, boy - Obscurio put his hand on the shoulder of a new servant - now will not disturb us.

Finally,the ice wall let go showing the tomb. Glad Lord of Shadow entered to the crypt along with Toby. Then, with one blow destroyed the crystal coffin. In the middle, lay a woman Gormiti in silvery robes. Obscurio touched her face. She was so beautiful. He took her in his arms and headed for the exit.

- We disappear - snapped to his subjects. And in fact, they disappeared. Together with Toby.

- Noooo! - Nick yelled, struggling.

* * *

- Are you sure, guys? - asked Lucas.

- It was Toby - muttered Nick - Obscurio did something to him.

- But we have no choice - sighed Razzle - We must fight against Toby. What was in the crypt?

Nick did not respond. Jessica just cried.


End file.
